


What's lacking

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up Talk, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: After dating happily for 6 months, Marinette starts feeling something is lacking in her relationship with Luka. On the other hand. the young man can’t figure out what’s making his girlfriend unhappy. Can they save their relationship?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 43





	What's lacking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MalcomReynolds for the check!

Luka still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

It had been 6 months since Marinette returned his feelings and agreed to date him for real. 6 happy months of calming melodies, sweet kisses, softer touches and gentle intimacy. 6 romantic months full of happiness. 

At least on his behalf.

It was now their 7th month together and he perceived something was wrong. The guitarist suspected his girlfriend didn’t feel the same way about him anymore. NO- he could actually hear it from the song of her heart, sincere as a melody, but sounding off tune from time to time. And even if he knew something was not right, he couldn’t bring out the courage to ask her.

He was afraid of her answer. Afraid of losing her. Scared of not being good enough for her.

__________________________

Marinette knew something was off with her. Not that she didn’t know exactly what- she knew perfectly. And she knew her distress was the reason of everything: her sadness included. She could feel how Luka seemed to be distancing from her little by little every day. And she hated it. He didn’t deserve to be hurt. He didn’t deserve to be unhappy either. She wanted him the happiest, like she had been from when they started dated half a year ago until recently. She was aware it was all her fault - her feelings fault -, and she also knew how Luka could tell her heartsong’s tune was off even when he never mentioned it. But she still could say nothing. 

She was scared. Scared to hurt his feelings, scared of rejection. Scared to see disappointment and heartbreak in his eyes.

___________________________

Knowing something was off made both sides uneasy. Their time together didn’t seem as happy anymore. Their kisses had involuntary gotten colder. Their phone calls and texts had considerably decreased. Their affection and intimacy time was almost nonexistent. They still had dates, but there were subtle actions that showed how their relationship was starting to deteriorate. Like every time she noticed how he avoided her shoulder touching his arm, the distance between them widened. Or when she hesitated to hold his hand or return his kisses, that became to feel _soulless_ , coming out more from a routine instead of love. Confusion and sadness was standing in the path of their love. They didn’t know how to go back to their previous lovey-dovey relationship anymore.

As days went by, the pain in their hearts kept progressively growing. And it hurt. Yet neither called their relationship off. Neither attempted to. Neither dared to even talk about the matter: they were too scared speaking those words could make the pain even more unbearable, and neither of them wanted that. 

They endured it. But growing distant and colder, was unsustainable for a relationship, unavoidable too. And they both were well aware of it, passively waiting for the other to speak up, neither of them bidding on it.

At the end, it was Luka the first one who decided to shove away his fears and ask directly to his girlfriend. It took him every drop of inner determination to face his girlfriend with the talk he had been avoiding for days. Yet her happiness was more valuable for him than all his existence, and that’s what drove him to speak, stopping from walking during their date and calling for her attention, serious, hurt, gazing directly to her eyes - the called window to her heart. Everything he wished was for her to be happy. And she wasn’t. At least not right now. Not with him. And he had to fix it. Even if it meant a dead end for him.

“Marinette. I don’t think this is working anymore” he finally said, swallowing his fears, staring at her unsurprised eyes. 

His loved one stared back at him, sad and scared, knowing the words about to come out of his mouth soon. The words bound to break her heart. And his too.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? Is it something I’ve done? Have you fallen out of love with me? Maybe you were not ready to move on from Adrien? Just tell me, Marinette. I can accept that. But I need to know, because I love you and I can’t bear it to see you unhappy with me anymore” Luka stated, waiting for her answer.

Marinette’s eyebrows curved up, frowning closer together, eyes narrowing from the tears forming at the verge of her blue sapphires. Her lips were pressed together, impeding any words from leaving out her throat. 

Luka gazed at her, with a hurt look in his eyes. He waited for her to say something, but only some hiccups and a little cry could be heard. He wanted to hold her so bad. But he couldn’t. He didn’t dare to. He needed to be sure she wanted that first, and he didn’t know that anymore. He hadn’t known for days. 

Luka left a loud sigh out, dejected.

“That’s not it…” she finally managed to say, still tearing up. “I love you, Luka. I really do. It’s just…” she broke eye contact and looked at her feet, tears falling down her cheeks, voice broken in a shy cry. 

“Just what, Marinette? What am I lacking? Just tell me! You know I won’t judge you. You know I’m ok with you having your own secrets too. But this can’t continue. Whatever is going on your mind, whatever I’m lacking, is making our relationship crumble. I know you’re not happy anymore. And all I’ve always wanted is your happiness. Even if it’s not with me. I have the impression you would be happier without me at this point...” he said, his fist clenching in frustration, avoiding looking directly at her, teeth pressed together. 

Marinette’s cry intensified, although she still managed to keep it silent. Her hands had moved to cover her face, hiding her tears. A knot had formed in her throat, impeding her to speak. She felt a heavy need for air. Suddenly, her back bent forward and her breathing intensified, rhythmically, her heart rate dangerously getting faster. She couldn’t catch up on her breath, panting, rapidly gasping for oxygen. 

“Marinette! Are you ok!? Breath, please!” 

Luka panicked at the view of the lady he loved suffering. One of his hands moved to her back for a moment, in a comforting manner. He then took a paper bag from Marinette’s handbag and gave it to aid her breathing. “Calm down and breathe slowly, inside the bag. I’m here, ok?” He said, caressing her back. “It’s ok, baby. It’s ok… Slowly...” 

Marinette’s tears were still flowing from her eyes as she breathed inside the bag, gradually recovering her normal breathing rhythm. She finally calmed down after a few minutes, inhaling and exhaling big and slow, eyes closed as her tears started to dry out a little. Luka sighed in relief, hugging her softly. “Don’t scare me like that again, please…” he whispered, kissing her hair. 

Marinette hugged him back, tightly, her head pressed strongly against his chest, mumbling something Luka couldn’t catch well. “...so scared…” she had managed to say, in a very low voice, tears forming in her eyes again. 

Even if the fashion designer couldn’t hear heart songs or melodies, she could hear Luka’s heartbeat, calming yet powerful, louder than she had ever witnessed. Luka’s embrace had a healing effect on her, always had. The soft pats he was giving to her back seemed to be helping too. She felt mistakenly prepared to meet her boyfriend’s gaze, but she was taken aback by the sorrow and hurt projected in his caring ocean colored-eyes. 

Marinette felt horrible. She was the reason of his hurt. She was the reason he was suffering. She was reason for their unhappiness. Her insecurity was. She knew she loved him. And yet, those gloomy eyes... she couldn’t stare at them any second longer without breaking again. 

“Sorry!” she cried, pushing him abruptly from his embrace before starting running as fast as she could, without looking back. 

The boy called out for her “Marinette!”, chasing after her footsteps, desperately, but he couldn’t catch her. She disappeared from sight, as if she had just evaporated in front of his eyes as soon as she turned around the deserted corner.

Luka didn’t notice how Ladybug was gazing mournfully at him from a roof nearby. And even if he had noticed, he wasn’t aware of Marinette’s secret identity to understand her sudden disappearance or the reason for Paris superhero’s unenergetic and sad look. And, with his head facing down and his hands covering his watery blue eyes, the young man wouldn’t have been able to see it, anyway. He couldn’t see anything else than the obscure pain engraved in his heart.

Luka’s body felt exhausted. He didn’t want to go back home. He didn’t wish to go anywhere or to do anything at all. Not even playing his guitar or listening to music, his favourite activities. He just wanted Marinette’s happiness. And he didn’t know how to make her lively anymore - How could he bring back the shining, bright, funny Marinette he fell in love with at first sight? He had no answer to that question.

He let his weight rest on a bench of a park nearby, thinking about his loved one and the recent events, regret started taking form in his thoughts. He had been tempted to send Marinette a message, but he didn’t feel steady enough to. Instead, he turned off his phone- missing the akuma alert that arrived just one minute later. 

Ladybug’s cheeks and hands were covered in tears when the akuma alert arrived on her bug-phone. The sight of her boyfriend being heartbroken because of her was wounding her, interfering with her superhero job. She didn’t feel like moving. She couldn’t. Not even when the akuma found and attacked Paris spotted superhero directly, sending a dark arrow towards her.

“Ladybug! Look out!” 

Chat Noir’s voice made Ladybug snap out of her thoughts, destroying the arrow with his baton. Only then she noticed the akuma approaching, taking his time looking for someone on the street.

“Dark cupid again, huh? The poor guy has no chance against me! I’m full of love and love is invincible! Right, Bug?” he winked at her, grinning, pointing his stick at the akuma, preparing to defend himself from his attacks.

“Thank you, Chat” Ladybug smiled softly at him, with a hurt that didn’t pass uncalled to her Black Cat partner. “Can I leave the akuma to you today? I’m a mess today and... I’m only going to be in the way...” she sobbed in a low heartbroken voice, tears threatening to spill out again. 

“What’s wrong, Bug? What happened? This is not like you. We’re a team. We fight together” Chat Noir placed his hand over her shoulder in a reassuring way, trying to understand and lift her spirits up. He was worried. He had never seen Ladybug in such a fragile state before. Not in the 5 years they’ve been fighting together.

Ladybug burst out into a cry, hugging Chat, who somehow managed to avoid the arrows directed against them meanwhile. “I’ve lost boyfriend, Chat. I broke his heart and I can’t… I can’t-“

“Hey, Bug. It’s ok. There’s nothing you can’t fix, right? You’re the amazing Ladybug! You’ll be fine, I promise” he smiled at her, giving some encouragement. His happiness was contagious and the spotted Lady felt slightly better. She broke the hug and smiled back at him.

“Thank you Chat… You seem happy”

In which Chat grin widened as he prepared to strike against the akuma.

“I am! I’m dating this amazing girl since last week and I couldn’t be happier! But I’m not letting my partner and best friend down. Let’s take down this akuma, Bug! For this city and its people too! What do you say?”

“Always!” she smiled. “Thank you, Chat...” added Ladybug, getting ready to take her part in the battle as Chat Noir charged over the akuma. “Lucky Charm!”

Hawk Moth noticed through Dark Cupid’s eyes how Ladybug seemed to be less focused than usual and decided to take the chance. The evil man ordered the akuma to focus on her, who had now an angry look on her face - contrary to the grin of her partner. Through the years, he had noticed how she lost it when innocent people were attacked and decided it would be a good start to distract her. Following the orders, Dark Cupid started flying multiple arrows at once at multiple people standing on the street, as if it was raining dark arrows all over the street.

“Watch out, the akuma is aiming at citizens now!!” Chat Noir shouted, shoving his baton at the black-winged akuma, who was throwing another rain of arrows, this time over the park.

Ladybug’s eyes showed a never before seen panic in her superhero gaze, as she looked at the park and observed how Luka was still seated on that bench, looking down, his mind blank, unaware of his surroundings - not even the arrow about to fall on him. ‘ _Oh no! Please, no! Not Luka! Not now!_ ’ she thought, hurrying in alarm.

“LUKA! Watch out!”

Ladybug’s voice sounded desperate, frantic even, in a broken shriek, loud enough to be heard all over Paris. Her body moved on her own to protect the young man she was in love with, but not even superhero speed could match the speed of an arrow combined with gravity in its favor.

Luka gazed up the sky, blinded by the sun. He saw something approaching from over him, and instinctively covered himself with his arms, knowing it was too close to be avoided. Before being hit by the arrow, he saw a red figure covering the sun. And Luka thought it looked like an angel… Like his angel Marinette, coming to get him to heaven. 

Ladybug reached Luka’s position too late: the arrow had already hit him. She hugged him tightly, and waited, with her face only a few centimeters apart from him, her gaze focusing on his about to turn black lips. The lips she had kissed multiple times and she loved. She secured his grip with her arms, immobilizing him, who just looked back at her in confusion, with deep sad eyes. She was so concentrated staring his lips she didn't notice another arrow shower coming towards them, Hawkmoth taking his chance to try to get rid of Ladybug and seize her miraculous at last.

“Ladybug, watch out! Focus!!” shouted Chat, activating his ‘cataclysm’. 

But Ladybug was more worried for Luka than for herself, her stare still unmoved from his unchanging lips. And she was about to be hit. 

The end. Game over.

But just at the last moment, Luka stepped in between, shoving her on the floor, covering her with his body over hers, getting hit again by the arrows in her place, multiple times. 

Ladybug left a broken cry at the sight, Luka’s body protecting hers, hurting sounds leaving his mouth. Ladybug gasped and tried to shove him off of her, but he was stronger than her and had an immovable determination. Ladybug broke into a cry “No! Luka, no..! Stop it…!” 

But Luka smiled at her. “Love always wins over hate. Isn’t it what you said? I told you I could never hate you, Marinette” he said, surprising the red-suited hero. 

“How…?” 

Luka smiled at her question, while she hugged him tightly, corresponded by her boyfriend. The answer was easy, but he kept it to himself. 

One minute had been enough for Luka to realize her loved one was behind the red-spotted mask. The closeness of their faces allowed him to stare and notice the unmistaken stains of darker blue on her majestic eyes, perfectly positioned in the exact same spots of his girlfriend’s, same sizes too. And, the still noticeable puffiness for her cry, along with her soft perfectly shaped lips and her sweet fragrance, cleared all his final doubts. 

Marinette was Ladybug. 

It made sense. Everything: The secrets. The excuses. The constantly interrupted dates. Her athletic form. Her secret night chats and disappearances... How had he failed to see? He missed half of her true self: half of her tune and song. Of course she had to be upset, unconfident, even. Everything was his fault for not noticing Marinette’s full picture: a lady even more incredible than he already knew she already was. 

“NOOOO!” Hawkmoth screamed as Chat Noir defeated the akuma. 

“Ladybug! The akuma! Hurry up before it escapes!” Chat called from far away.

Ladybug looked up to meet Luka’s eyes. Luka recognized that look: she didn’t want to separate from him. He couldn’t help it but to smile softly at her reaction.

“Go. I’ll wait for you here. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving” he gave her a peck on her cheek which made Ladybug smile, blushing a little. 

“I’ll be right back”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and jumped to the roof Chat Noir was waiting for her, out of Luka’s vision. The boy couldn’t help it but to grin, happily. Marinette was Ladybug. She had always been. And she had even trusted him with a Miraculous. Just how amazing was his girlfriend? How could he be dumb enough to even think of breaking up with her? She loved him, just as much as he loved her. All the pieces matched: the score he had been unable to finish was finally complete- the song that perfectly described her heart.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

__________________________

After parting ways with Chat Noir, Ladybug returned to where Luka was, waiting for her as he promised. After a little bow in apologize from both sides, Ladybug took him back to his apartment, far away from the curious Parisians gazes. As soon as they entered the living room through his balcony, she called her transformation off, giving Tikki a cookie before she hid in the drawer she used to sleep in when Marinette stayed over her boyfriend’s. 

The tension on the air was noticeable. Marinette couldn’t speak and she kept her face looking down, afraid of her boyfriend’s reaction at her unplanned identity reveal. But Luka threw himself to hug Marinette tightly, loving, caring. And she finally could breathe again, her arms at his back upper back. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette” He said. “I’m sorry for not noticing earlier. It must have been hard for you, wasn’t it? Keeping your identity a secret, always putting yourself in danger in order to protect Paris… I’m sorry for not noticing earlier… I’ve been ignoring the other you- the ladybug you. Forgive me, baby”

Luka held his girlfriend even closer, sinking his nose in her hair, making Marinette smile gently.

“No, Luka. It’s not your fault… It’s my fault. You weren’t supposed to know… You AREN’T supposed to know” she pressed her lips together, pausing before speaking again. “But I’m happy to finally lose this burden. I’ve been carrying it with me since I was 13, always alone... I’m happy I can stop keeping this secret from you. It’s been.. extremely frustrating… The lies, the responsibilities…” 

Marinette then patted his back slightly, asking him to face her with her touch. Her face was slightly red, but she wanted to face him honestly. Especially after how their relationship deteriorated over the past days. Luka looked softly at her waiting to hear her voice again. 

“I love you, Luka. I don’t want us to be apart…” and his face lifted bright, cupping his face with his hands.

“I don’t want either, Marinette. I love you. Let me try to make you happy again. This time I have the whole picture. I promise you this time I’ll cover for what I’m lacking” he pressed his lips on hers softly in a rapid kiss. “I love brave, confident Marinette as much as I love your sweet quiet self. You don’t need to repress yourself anymore when you are with me. If there’s anything I can do to make you happy, you just need to tell me”

“I… I’m scared, Luka… I don’t want you to hate me…” she hesitated. 

“I could never hate you, Marinette. I LOVE you. As you are. Your complete self. Just give me a chance. Trust me. Like you trusted me with the Snake Miraculous before. We’re a couple, aren’t we?”

Luka caressed her cheeks with his hands as he spoke, squeezing them a little at the end in an affectionate teasing way. Marinette smiled and moved her hands over his, squeezing them softly before linking fingers with him and lower them down, locked together as she spoke.

“Luka… You know I love being with you… Our time together has been the happiest in my whole life. I feel safe around you. Relaxed and calmed… You have the power to heal my heart. I feel at home when I’m with you” she smiled a little before giving him a small peck on his lips, making him go to heaven for a second. But she continued speaking. She needed to make clear what was on her head those lasts days their relationship almost collapsed. “But…”

“But you’re Ladybug. I think I understand what I’m lacking now” he interrupted her, with a shy and knowing smile.

“You do?” Marinette asked in surprise, blushing slightly.

“Yeah. I think I get it. The thrill, the adrenaline, the excitement of action... That’s what I missed, isn’t it? I was trying to help you relax and calm down in a passive manner, but Ladybug- Marinette enjoys some action just as much, doesn’t she?” he smiled at her.

“I… Wow… Yes…” astonished of how well her boyfriend knew her. But that wasn’t all she wanted him to know. “I mean- not exactly but… something similar, yes” she answered, shyly, lowering her face in embarrassment from expressing herself better. “You know I love how you always make sure I’m comfortable, or how you always ask for permission for anything. It’s very sweet and I feel your love and caring, but... I can’t help it to… to wish-”

“I was bolder” he surprised her again with his answer, making her heart pound faster and her cheeks red.

“Yes…” she answered, the color in her cheeks turning more intense. “I know you love me but you are always so collected… I can’t understand how you do it. I can’t help to want more of you. I want you to desire me as much as I desire you.”

“Marinette, I desire you. More than you think… It’s always hard for me to restrain myself to touch you or to kiss you, I can’t help it but want more of it” he sincere to her, flushing in embarrassment “It’s the same for me, Marinette... I desire you but I don’t want to be hated if I end up doing something you don’t want me to. I’m scared of hurting you. Afraid of losing you. And I want to respect your wishes, since I treasure your happiness more than anything…” He smiled as she hugged him again, glad her feelings were reciprocated.

“I was so scared… I thought I had lost you…” she sobbed a little, holding on his arms. 

“I wish you had told me you felt like this, Marinette. You know I wouldn’t judge you. It would make me the happiest man alive if I can make you happy”

“But what if you hated me or thought I was being rude or even pe-pe-perverted… or something like that? I would hate it if you fell out of love with me! I care too much about you to part ways… And yet today… All this happened… I’m so sorry...”

“Marinette, you should have known me better. I could never hate you. You saw it yourself: not even an akuma can make me hate you” He caressed her cheeks “And hearing you want to enjoy more ‘action’ with me makes me the happiest man alive. Is it really OK if I don’t restrain myself anymore? Think about it, because if you say yes there’s no turning back”

Marinette could tell he was asking seriously, his face very close to hers. She could see what it seemed like his true unleashed desired for the first time in his eyes, and could feel how her lips would brush his as soon as she moved them to answer. And she wished nothing more than the love of her boyfriend, answer clearly decided for weeks.

“Yes, I-”

She couldn’t finish the sentence as Luka captured her lips, in hunger, his tongue deep inside her mouth, teasing hers to follow up with his. His hands were on the back of Marinette’s head, pulling her towards him to deepen the kiss. Marinette couldn’t hide her surprise, but she immediately responded his kiss. Unsure of how to proceed with her tongue, she just followed his, savouring every inch of his mouth. Marinette’s hands soon moved to his hair, pulling him even closer. They didn’t care if their teeth clacked awkwardly while learning to process their hunger - Their desire was uncontrollable, only stopped to catch some air.

“Told you” Luka said between gasps, catching his breath. 

But Marinette impatiently pulled him again, lips crashing as their mouth opened. They moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced together. Luka could feel his erection out of control. He pulled her body closer, growling in need before stopping the kiss to speak. 

“Marinette. I hope you’re ok with it, but I want you in my bed. NOW”

“Shhhh...” Marinette whispered, mimicking ‘Silencer’, his akumatized self. Her shush was followed by one more deep kiss, passionate and rough, she took the chance to steal when he opened his mouth to say something. He clearly understood what she meant with it, and proceeded to lift her body and carry it to his bed, with Marinette giving him repeated passionate little kisses around his neck. 

No more words were spoken that night. Instead, only sounds of pleasure, unrestrained and loud, barely able to be controlled too, was all that could be heard.

**FIN**

  
  



End file.
